New types of battery cells with silicon-based (e.g., silicon monoxide (SiO)) electrodes are being developed because they have the potential for better energy density and/or capacity compared to graphite-based electrodes. As a result of their new composition (i.e., silicon-based instead of graphite-based), new techniques for producing battery cells with silicon-based electrodes must be developed. Naturally, it would be desirable if such new production techniques resulted in high quality battery cells, for example with desirable electrical and/or physical characteristics.